


If Nico Is Pregnant

by makebei



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebei/pseuds/makebei
Summary: 全是小段子





	1. Chapter 1

“哦这一眼就看得出是陷阱啊！”Lewis摇摇头，手伸到Nico怀里拿爆米花。  
“那是因为我们都是旁观者。”Nico不以为然地说着，又往嘴里塞了一口爆米花。  
以往这个时候，他们肯定正在某个Pub里喝着鸡尾酒，如果兴致来了还会跳上一小段。但自从Nico怀孕以来，这项活动就变成了每周固定的电影之夜。  
Lewis转头正准备反驳，突然发现Nico眉头紧皱，表情变得很难看。  
“嘿你还好吗？”  
对方用手捂着嘴，一副发不出声音的样子。  
天哪难道又……

下一秒Nico就吐在了沙发上。难以言喻的味道瞬间弥漫了整个房间。  
“哦上帝啊……”  
Lewis迅速从沙发上跳起来，抓起Nico的胳臂揽在颈后，小心翼翼地把他扶进了卫生间。  
Nico跪在冰冷的瓷砖上，抱着马桶撕心裂肺地呕吐着。  
Lewis强迫自己别盯着马桶看，但他已经能想象到那堆可怕的爆米花和晚餐的混合物了。  
大概过了几分钟，Lewis估计他差不多了，再吐也只剩下清水了。他正准备扶起Nico，忽然看到对方的身体开始颤抖。  
“……对不起，我又搞砸了……”Nico不想表现得这么柔弱，但他控制不住自己开始哽咽。  
“哦不，这是正常现象……”Lewis蹲下身，轻抚Nico的背部。  
“……家里被我搞得一团糟……”天哪他变得像女孩一样爱哭。“我现在简直糟透了！”  
“过了这个阶段会好的……”Lewis柔声安慰他，继续帮他按摩背部。  
“……而且都被你看见了，”Nico的声音委屈极了，“我最难堪的样子！”  
我们的公主殿下可是每分钟都要整理一次他那美丽的金发，时刻保证自己的造型大方得体，每一个角度都能上杂志封面的人，怎么能受得了这种委屈？！  
“亲爱的，这没什么，你在我心里还是那么帅气！”Lewis把干净的毛巾递给他，做出一副诚恳的表情。  
“……是吗？”Nico接过毛巾抹了把脸，稍微冷静了下来。  
“当然！”Lewis松了口气，接着说，“而且再过几个月，你连上厕所说不定都要我帮忙了。”  
“哦我不想听！”Nico痛苦地扶额，第一百零一次在内心发誓以后一定要让Lewis戴套。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

今天轮到Lewis做早餐。  
“看起来不错啊！”Nico走到桌前点评道。  
“生活所迫。”Lewis把自己那份端上来，顺便帮Nico带了把叉子。  
Nico尝了一口，点点头。“尝起来也不错。”  
“我接到电话，等会儿要出去一趟。看来你必须一个人待着了。”  
“嗯哼。”Nico叉起盘子里的煎蛋看了两眼，放到了Lewis的盘子里。他这两天看到蛋黄就有点恶心。  
“饿了就去街角那家餐厅或者点外卖，随便你，外卖电话我写在电话旁边了，零钱在茶几上。如果不舒服打电话给Vivian，让她陪你。有急事给我打电话，我一定马上回来。”他看着Nico的煎蛋，皱了皱眉，“你最好把它吃了，看在你那可怜的胃的份上。”  
“好吧好吧，”Nico抬手做投降状，“还有，我是个成年了，我可以照顾好自己。”  
我很怀疑。Lewis忍住没说。  
“总之我很快就回来。”他起身在Nico的右脸颊上亲了一口。“待会儿见。”  
“待会儿见。”Nico回吻了他。

下午，Lewis回到家。  
“Nico，我回来了。”  
没人回答。  
Lewis有点慌。  
“Nico？Nico？亲爱的你在吗？”  
只有一阵回音。  
他立刻拨通了Nico的电话。  
“对不起，您所拨打的电话已停机。”  
Lewis在内心翻了个巨大无比的白眼。  
他强忍住摔手机的冲动，又拨通了Vivian的电话。  
“Vivian，Nico有找过你吗？”  
“没有。怎么了？他出什么事了吗？”  
“哦他没事，哦不，我不确定……”  
上帝啊，他到底去了哪儿？  
正在Lewis快要崩溃的时候，门口传来一阵钥匙转动的声音。  
“Lewis，你已经回来啦。”Nico出现在门口，怀里还抱着Coco。  
Lewis揉了揉额头。“……你到底去哪儿了？”  
“我带Coco去看病了，”Nico放下Coco，换上了拖鞋，“医生说它有点消化不良。”  
“你怎么去的？”他两周前就不让Nico开车了。  
“走过去的啊！就是我们常去的那家，并不远。”  
“你走了整整两个街区，还抱着一只狗！”Lewis简直想大叫。  
“没办法，路上根本没有出租车。地铁根本不让宠物上车。你知道的，Coco根本不肯走路，而我又没带他的滑板！”Nico一屁股坐在沙发上辩解道。  
“噢……”  
Lewis痛苦地抹了把脸，想说些什么，却突然发现自己无话可说。  
Nico突然转过身，对他轻声说道：“过来。”  
“干嘛？”Lewis不情愿地走到沙发边上。他还在生气。  
“把手给我。”  
哦他脸上的笑容让Lewis无法拒绝。  
Nico抓住他伸出手的手，轻柔的揉他的指关节。Nico之前一直抱着Coco，他的手很暖和。Lewis不知不觉间就放松了下来。  
但不代表他就不生气了。  
“亲爱的，我觉得你太紧张了。”Nico终于开口。  
Lewis哼了一声。  
“医生说这叫‘孕期综合症’”。  
“我只是希望你能照顾好自己！”Lewis反驳。  
“我已经是成年人了，我能照顾好自己。”Nico耐心地回答。“相比之下，我倒希望你能照顾好自己。”  
“我……”  
“你有多久没去参加社交活动了？你不用整天守着我，Lewis。”  
“我只是很担心你。”  
“你这么紧张只会让我更紧张。”  
“……我很抱歉。”  
“我原谅你了，亲爱的。”  
“但你该死的快把手机费缴了！”  
“好的好的……”

TBC


End file.
